It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want to
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Theodore (Teddy) and Heather Snape get ready to celebrate their eighth birthday by having their annual birthday party while meanwhile their father is on the search for a new mother for them, and Eve's horse Harmony starts going into labor. Episode thirty-nine in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Shopping Trip

"Alright Danny, Mummy's going to change your nappy and get you dressed and then I'm going to put you in your car seat and we're going to go to the grocery store." Brittany said while she unbuttoned his onesie and he started to fuss. "I know you don't like this part but you know the drill. Once I feed you I generally have to empty you out again." She told him while he closed his eyes and continued to fuss and flail his arms and kick his legs.

"Shh,.. it'll be over before you know it I promise." She reassured him soothingly while he tore the straps off his diaper and slid it down off of his bottom. "It doesn't look like you have too big of a mess." She told him while she folded up his diaper and placed a fresh one down on top of his wiener so he wouldn't squirt her while she was busy wiping his bottom. He continued to cry louder as she reached a red irritated spot. "Uh oh, it looks like the king of diaper rashes now has some competition." She told him referring to Johnny who had had diaper rashes ever since he was a newborn.

Brittany finished cleaning him up before she squeezed some diaper cream onto her pointer finger and started rubbing it onto his rash. Then she quickly put the fresh diaper on him and got him dressed before she cradled him insider her arms and kissed his forehead. "See? Now that wasn't _so_ bad was it?" she questioned him as she carried him out into the living room and sat him down inside his car seat before she strapped him up and placed a blue pacifier inside his mouth before giving him his favorite rattle to hold.

Then after she tossed the diaper bag over her left shoulder, she grabbed ahold of the car seat by the handle and carried it out the door.

 _…_ _._

"I still don't understand why we had to come along if Hermione and Eve could just watch us and Tobey could listen for us." Teddy said.

"Because for one, this is food for _your_ birthday party that we're buying for and for two, you go back to charm school in a couple of days and you need your supplies." His father told him while they continued walking down the aisle together side by side. "Now let's see, Teddy, do you think you can grab the unicorn milk?" he questioned him as Teddy nodded before he quickly hurried away. "Alright Heather, you get the dragon eggs, and I'll go ahead and grab the watermelon." He told them before she quickly hurried over to Teddy.

That's when all of a sudden Fleur pushed her cart around the corner while Johnny started screaming on the top of his lungs. "I want cookies!" he shrieked in a pitch that Teddy deemed to be higher than a banshee's while tears continued pouring out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"John Lucas that's enough." Fleur told him firmly. "You're already going straight into timeout when we get home, if you carry on having a fit, you'll have to go straight down for a nap after lunch and you won't get any dessert. Do you understand me?" she questioned.

"No!" he shrieked while he continued sobbing hysterically making boxes and cans of food fly off their shelves.

"You've have to love the terrible two's." Snape said sarcastically as Fleur withdrew her wand and started levitating the food back onto the shelf.

"Yeah, especially when they're wizards." She told him as both of the twins ran back to the cart and placed the items inside of it. Johnny (who was starting to calm down now) sniffed and looked at them through his teary eyes. "Oh, hello Teddy, hello Heather." Fleur said while she smiled warmly at them. How have you been?" she questioned them as Johnny started sucking on his fist.

"Alright." Heather replied with a shrug.

"Just alright? You're going to be eight years old in a couple of more days and starting your second year of charm school. Not to mention that Hermione told me that your big sister Evangeline is teaching you how to ride a broomstick." Fleur said. "Which is pretty impressive since Johnny isn't even out of diapers yet." She told her.

"I know, but it just isn't the same not being able to go to Hogwarts." Heather said.

"Yeah, but you've only got a few more years of charm school until you do and I know how much you love it there." Her father told her when all of a sudden Brittany started pushing her cart towards the dairy aisle. Danny was still busily sucking on his pacifier while he started to fall asleep. As Brittany stopped and put a carton of (cow) milk inside the bottom of the cart, she glanced up at the Snape family.

"Ah, it's the birthday twins." She began. "I see that you're getting all of your shopping done. Is it for your party later on this evening?" she wondered.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom." Heather told her father.

"Alright Heather but answer her question first." He told her.

"Daddy! I've really got to go!" Heather cried as she started jumping up and down.

"Heather, answer her question. I warned you to go before you to go before you left and you didn't listen to me." He told her firmly.

"But Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Oh it's alright, let her go. It isn't that big of a deal." Brittany told her as Snape breathed a deep and heavy sigh before he rolled his eyes and took ahold of his daughter's hand and walked her away.

"Teddy you stay here with Brittany, Fleur, and the boys." He told his son over his shoulder before he glanced down at Heather. "Why didn't you just answer her question? It would have only taken you a few seconds to do so." He told her.

"Because I didn't want to! That's why!" she yelled.

"That's not like you. You've always been a very sweet and polite little girl. Now what's bothering you?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I just have to go to the bathroom that's all! It's not like I would miss Tobey's or Eve's birthday party because I was too busy doing whatever the heck I wanted to since I cared about myself more than them or something like that." She said when suddenly Snape understood before he bent down to her level and turned her body to face his.

"Oh really? This wouldn't happen to have anything with Harry not being there tonight would it?" he asked her.

"Well, maybe." She admitted sadly.

"Heather, Harry loves you very much. You know that." He told her as she took a deep breath and sighed sadly.

"I know. It just won't be the same without him being there." She told him.

"I know, but like it or not that's just something that we're going to have to live with. He's very busy with his music career right now. I'm sure he'll still send you your card and your birthday presents though. Now, let me take you to the restroom so we can finish our shopping." He told her before he took her hand again and led her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Watch Out For Mister Stork

 _Sorry that I'm late AGAIN but my sinuses have been KILLING me these past couple of days and also I was out today for a bit. Anyway, sorry again for the delay. I do this for you guys whenever I'm physically and mentally able to. Only a couple of more days until A Very Hoppy Harry Easter comes out!_

"What a terrible day." Aaron began as Harry sat on his bed jotting notes down inside his journal about each dragon that he had been observing from the surveillance camera on the official website right next to his notes about the chapter of Genesis on Noah's Ark by wandlight. "It's thunder storming which means that there's no electricity, which means that we can't have our band rehearsal even if we wanted to." He finished as Harry turned his head and looked outside the window.

"Maybe we should build an ark or something." Rickie suggested as he heaved a heavy sigh and sat down on the bed next to Harry with Kasai sitting down right beside him while he continued staring unblinkingly out the window. "Are you alright Harry?" he questioned before Harry quickly turned his head back around and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he wondered.

"Still thinking about your little brother and sister?" Rickie asked him back.

"Yeah. It's just that this is going to be the first year that I won't be able to attend their birthday party. I don't want them to be mad at me." He told him.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine!" Ginny reassured him with a wave of her hand before plopping down on the other side of him.

"Oh really? How would you feel if you were about to turn eight years old and your brother was about to miss your birthday party?" he asked her as Ginny glanced up at Ron who was standing beside her holding out his wand so that he could see.

"I'd feel great." Ginny began with a shrug. "I never wanted Ron at any of my birthday parties because he always used to pass gas. It smelled so bad that all of my other party guests were forced to leave the room." She told him while she made a face of disgust as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I asked." He told her.

"Look, I'm sure that Teddy and Heather know that you love them regardless whether or not that you make it to their party. So don't be so hard on yourself alright?" Ginny told him before she got up and walked away leaving him alone with his thoughts as he watched her.

Meanwhile Snape had just finished dropping the twins off back home for lunch. "Alright now, on what you on your best behavior for Hermione when she comes back later and listen what your brother and sister tell you to do." He told them.

"Why? Aren't you going to eat lunch with us?" Heather wondered.

"No, I'm sorry princess but I have to get ready for my date." He told her.

"You're going out again!?" Heather exclaimed with incredibility and disbelief.

"But Dad that's totally unfair! So far you've been out on a date every single day this week!" Teddy cried.

"Yeah! And you promised that you would play a game with us!" Heather cried indignantly.

"I'm sorry but I can't right now. I'll play a game with you later alright?" he told her before he bent down and wrapped his arms around both of them tightly and embraced them before planting a kiss on top of each of their heads.

"I love you both and I'll see you later. I'll be back in plenty of time to get ready for the party." He told them before he got back up and went out the door. That's when suddenly Heather heaved a sad sigh.

"Alright, you heard Dad. We're in charge so that means that you have to do exactly what we say." Eve told her.

"It just isn't fair! Dad never has time for us anymore. And it's all because he thinks that we need a new mother." Heather said mockingly with a roll of her eyes while she folded her arms angrily. "Well we're doing just fine just in case he hasn't noticed and I don't think we need a new mother." She said.

"I know, but I'm afraid that there isn't anything that we can do about it." Eve began. "Tell you what, how about after lunch we go take a trip down to the stables. That should cheer you up. That way I can also check on Harmony and see how she's doing." She told her as Heather breathed another deep and heavy sad sigh.

"If you say so." She told her while she turned around and headed into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

 _…._

Hermione and Luna were already standing outside the stables ready to greet Tobey, Eve, and both of the twins after they had arrived inside the parking lot. "Hey Hermione, you and Luna must have already finished work." Eve said.

"Yeah, we just got a text from Jessie that said that Harmony basically could foal any day now and we wanted to be able to see for ourselves." Hermione told her while her face lit up with excitement.

"That's _so_ exciting!" Heather cried. "I _can't_ wait to find out if it's a little colt or filly!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just hope that Harry doesn't miss it." Eve said while breathing a deep and heavy sad sigh making Heather suddenly remember how much she missed him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She said as Hermione turned over to look at Luna while she turned her head back over to look at her nervously and anxiously.

"Well do you guys want to go see her?" Luna questioned them eagerly.

'Yeah, sure!" Tobey replied. "Well,.. maybe not see her. But I'd like to pet her if she doesn't mind." He clarified.

"Oh I'm sure she wouldn't she just _loves_ attention." Eve said with a grin before they all hurried around the corner where Jessie was busy looking in on her.

"How is she doing?" Hermione asked her.

"She's doing great." Jessie replied with a grin.

"Tobey would like to go into pet her." Hermione told her.

"Alright c'mon Tobey." Jessie said as she unlatched the door and allowed him to step inside before she made sure it was shut behind him. Harmony snorted softly while the boy slowly approached her face and everybody else on the outside watched him.

"Here, why don't you give her a carrot?" Jessie suggested while she took one out of the bag and handed it to him. "She really likes those." She told him.

"Alright." Tobey said as he held the carrot out flat down inside of the palm of his hand before the horse snatched it up with her teeth and started to eat. "Good girl." He said softly before he reached his hand up and gently stroked her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Surprise Visitors

"Alright your move." Heather said once her pawn had magically moved towards Eve's queen.

"Queen to D5." She said as the white queen moved a few spots towards Heather's pawn and pulled out her sword before she smashed the pawn and it burst into a million billion pieces. A sly grin appeared a crossed Heather's face as she looked over at her knight.

"Knight to D5." She said while Eve's lower jaw dropped down while she widened her eyes with complete and utter horror and disbelief as the knight hopped a crossed the board and destroyed her queen.

"How the heck did you get so good at wizard's chess!?" she demanded. "You're not even double digits yet!" she cried.

"Harry taught me how." Heather told her when all of a sudden Patrick the owl swooped inside the living room and landed on top of the table beside her proudly holding out an envelope addressed to her and her twin brother underneath his bill. "Speaking of which that's probably from him. I was wondering when he would write, I haven't heard from him in ages." She said before she grabbed the envelope and tore inside of it.

"What does it say?" Eve asked her eagerly.

"It says dear Teddy and Heather, I miss you both as well as everyone else in the family and I hope that you are doing well. I'm sending my card and gifts for you under a separate cover that should be arriving soon." She read aloud. "Hmm, a separate cover, I wonder what that means." She said when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"No,.. it can't be." Teddy said as Heather quickly leapt up from her chair and raced to the door.

"Harry?" she questioned with uncertainty before she opened it up. Sure enough her eldest brother was standing there on the opposite side of it grinning down at her while Ron stood beside him. "Harry!" she squealed as Harry chuckled while she leapt up inside his arms and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You came! You really came! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" she exclaimed while she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I wouldn't miss my little brother's and sister's eighth birthday party now would I? I mean now that you're going to be eight years old in a couple of days it's kind of a big deal." He told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well then you start your second year of charm school." He told her.

"Yeah so?" she questioned him with a shrug.

"So, this year you'll be studying muggle magicians and enchanted objects like invisibility cloaks, dream pools and enchanted mirrors." He told her.

"Cool!" she exclaimed as Harry laughed again.

"Don't forget about the maps." Ron reminded him as she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh man, we have to do _those_ things again!?" she cried. "I did plenty of those already!"

"These aren't your ordinary maps though." Ron began with a shake of his head before he glanced over at Harry. "Go ahead Harry, show her." He told him before Harry turned around and carried Heather down the hallway.

"Alright, but I don't know how much longer that I'll be able to do this. You're certainly getting heavy." Harry said.

"That's because Daddy says that I'm a very healthy little witch." She told him.

"Speaking of that where is Dad?" Harry wondered while he continued carrying his little sister into his bedroom before she took a deep breath and sighed.

"He's out on a date. He's under the impression that we need a new mother." She told him.

"Really? What about Jasmine? Hasn't he been dating her for months?" he wondered.

"Yeah but neither of them are all that serious about it yet and I don't think that they're ready for a commitment. I just don't know though. I mean I'm only a kid so nobody takes me seriously anyway, but I really don't think we need a new mother. I like things the way they are." Heather told him.

"So do I. See? I take you seriously." He told her before he sat her down on top of his bed and opened up his nightstand drawer.

"Thank you but what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Looking for something." He replied.

"Really? What's that?" she wondered.

"I'll show you as soon as I find it." He told her. "Aha!" he exclaimed before he grabbed a rolled- up piece of paper and sat down next to her unfolding the paper on top of the bed beside them. That's when he all of a sudden he took out his wand and gave it a tap. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said when suddenly Heather widened her eyes as words appeared upon the parchment and she started to read it to the best of her ability.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs per-vay-oars of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present, the Ma-rowders map." She read as Harry grinned and stifled a laugh.

"That's pretty good for an eight year old." He told her.

"I'm not eight yet." She told him firmly as he stifled another laugh.

"I know but we're celebrating your birthday today since everyone goes back to Hogwarts on your official birthday. Anyway, speaking of Hogwarts that's what the Marauder's Map is. It shows you everything inside the castle. Every nook and cranny and secret passageway. I figured that I would give it to you since you get to go there in a few years." He told her as she smiled at him happily.

"Really? Thanks Harry." She told him. "And thanks for coming even though you're supposed to be practicing your music. It really means a lot to me." She said.

"You're welcome, but the electricity's out so I wouldn't be able to practice anyway. Even if I was back at the hotel with the rest of the band. Anyway,. Mischief managed." He said as he tapped his wand on top of the map again and stored it back inside his drawer. A few seconds later the front door opened.

"I'm home." Snape said.

"Daddy!" Heather exclaimed excitedly while she hurried out into the living room to greet him. He grinned at her while she flung out her arms and leaped inside his own.

"There's my little princess." He began before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Did you have fun while I was gone?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I kicked Eve's butt in the chess game even though we didn't get a chance to finish it because Harry and Ron came over." She told him as Harry coughed and pulling up his shorts started walking down the hallway while his father turned to face him.

"Well hullo there son. It looks like you and Weasley came to help me out after all. Well, considering that everyone's coming over in a few hours and I haven't even gotten supper started yet, I could use all the help I can get." Snape said as he set his youngest daughter down and headed towards the kitchen while Heather smiled to herself. Even though a part of her wanted to tell her father about the map that Harry had given her, she figured that it would be a better idea if it remained her secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Party

 _For the first time in a long time, I'm feeling great today and tomorrow is the day for A Very Hoppy Harry Easter! I'm so excited! Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_

Harry stood outside the front door with Teddy and Heather on either side of him. Neville and Luna were the first to arrive and shortly afterwards Bill, Fleur, and little Johnny got out of the car and headed towards the house. Johnny's mother carried him until they reached the driveway. Then she sat him down and the little boy's face suddenly lit up with excitement as he saw his godfather standing at the door.

"Uncle Harry!" he exclaimed while he flung out his little arms and started racing towards him while Harry grinned and bent down before he hoisted him up inside his arms.

"Oh my goodness, look how big you've gotten!" Harry squealed excitedly. "The last time I saw you was probably when you were a year and a half. Now I heard that you're starting to learn how to use the potty, and you're going to have a new baby sister in a few months." He said as Fleur smiled while she and her husband walked over to greet him and she planted a kiss on Harry's left cheek.

"Yep it's true. God really has blessed our family there's no doubt about that." She told him.

"Oh for sure." Harry said. "Johnny's a very lucky little boy to have such a great family, and the best news is that he's happy and healthy. I can't wait until the baby's born. Have you bought anything for her yet?" he wondered as Fleur smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes. I've already bought tons of fancy dresses for her to wear. She's going to be a beautiful baby, I just know it." She replied when all of a sudden Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Speaking of beauty, I think it would be a very good idea if somebody changed this little guy's diaper because right now it's smelling more like the definition of ugly." He told her while she reached out her arms and gathered her son back into them.

"Come here you little toddler. Mummy has to take you inside and change your nappy now." She told him.

"I'm hungry." He told her.

"I know darling we'll be eating soon but first I have to get you all cleaned up." She said before she carried him inside the house.

 _…._

Carole crawled around on the floor over to The Doctor while he sat down in front of his daughter and started encouraging her to come to him. "That's it sweetheart, come to Daddy." He told her as she stopped and grinned up at him while she let out an excited squeal before she bobbed her head up and down and then continued crawling towards him.

"It won't be too much longer until Danny's able to do that." Brittany said while she grabbed a baby wipe and started wiping his bottom.

"It'll certainly be interesting to see another baby girl around here with all of the boys that have been being born lately." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't forget, we still have me and Luna to go. Of course we're going to wait until after we're married first." Neville told her as she nodded at him.

"Well that's good to hear." She said as Brittany finally finished cleaning up Danny while Carole finally reached her father and felt herself being lifted up into the air by her ribs.

"What a big girl you are!" he squealed excitedly while he planted a kiss on her cheek and Rose smiled at them.

"This is completely amazing. I don't think that Danny's ever been this quiet when I've been changing his diaper before." Brittany said when all of a sudden the baby boy smiled and squirted a little bit of his urine up into the air just barely missing her before he started to squeal with laughter and giggles. "Oh yeah, just got to love changing time." She said sarcastically before she started putting a fresh diaper on his bottom.

"Does Johnny still do that to you when you're trying to change him?" she wondered.

"Not really, because he usually knows that he's old enough to get in trouble for it if he does." Bill told her before Snape entered the living room.

"Alright everyone, dinner is served and we'll have cake shortly afterwards." He told them.

"I better hurry up getting Danny changed then, he's probably getting hungry again too." Brittany said.

"Can I feed him?" Eve asked her but she just simply shook her head at her.

"I'm sorry Evie, but I was getting ready to nurse him. You can give him his bottle later." She told her while Bill and The Doctor carried their children out into the dining room. The Doctor sat his daughter down on top of his lap while Rose got out a jar of baby food to feed her.

"Alright Johnny, what do you want to eat? I know that you want chicken and mashed potatoes but would you rather have corn, carrots, or broccoli?" his father inquired.

"Carrots." He replied.

"And do you want milk or pumpkin juice?" Bill asked him.

"Milk." He answered.

"I should have known." Bill said while he stifled a laugh.

"Is Johnny a big milk drinker?" Harry asked him as he came up from behind him and Johnny turned his head and smiled at him widely revealing all of his teeth.

"Are you kidding me? That's generally all he ever drinks except water." Bill told him.

"Well that's good, that means that he'll have nice strong and healthy bones." Harry said while he smiled back at his godson and then started gathering his food together.

 _…_

Teddy and Heather sat at the head of the table as their father set a chocolate cake down in front of them. "The reason that this cake has sixteen candles instead is so that they will each be able to blow out eight candles." He explained before he lit them with his wand. "Alright everyone, let's all get ready to sing." He told them before the whole entire room started to sing together.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Teddy and Heather. Happy birthday to you." They sung before the room erupted with cheers and applause.

"Alright now, make a wish and blow out the candles." Snape told them with a grin as Teddy didn't hesitate for one moment and sitting up and leaning towards the table, closed his eyes, and blew out eight of the candles. "Good job! Alright princess, it's your turn." He told Heather but realized that the little girl was hardly paying attention to him. In fact he wasn't even sure if she had heard him at all. "Heather, it's your turn sweetheart." He told her but she continued staring at Jasmine who was standing right by him videotaping her.

Heather lowered her head and started blinking back her tears. It was only until they were rolling down her cheeks that Jasmine had realized that something was wrong and she was crying. That's when she slowly lowered her camera and a nervous and anxious look grew onto her face. "I hate this! It just isn't fair! You can't be alone with us for just one second!" Heather hollered before she quickly leapt up from her chair and turned and ran down the hallway and ran back into her room and slammed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; One Big Happy Family

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron inquired.

"I think I know." Snape began. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He said as he turned around and walked down the hallway before gently wrapping his knuckles on his daughter's bedroom door. "Heather, it's Daddy. Can I please come in sweetheart?" he questioned.

"No! Go away!" she shouted back at him angrily while continuing to sob hysterically.

"Please honey, I really want to talk to you." He told her and when she didn't respond he slowly turned the doorknob and peered his head through the crack. "Please? I think we just need to work this whole thing out." He told her as a caught a glimpse of her sitting on the side of her bed and staring down at the carpet before she lifted her head back up and looked at him while tears continued pouring down her cheeks.

"No! I said go away!" she yelled. "Besides, why do you want to talk to me anyway!? You're never there for me anymore! And you're never around to listen to me anymore! I just don't think that you even care anymore!" she shouted as he opened the door some more and slowly entered the room while she covered her face with her hand and started sobbing inside of it. "You just don't want to!" she snapped.

"Of course I do." He told her before he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her before he pulled her into his chest and gently started rubbing her shoulders around in small circles while planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you very much." He told her.

"Well it doesn't seem like it! Not only have you been neglecting me, Teddy, Tobey, and Eve, but you're trying to find somebody else to take Mummy's place!" she spat.

"What would ever give you an idea like that?" he asked her as he rested his chin down on the top of her head.

"Because you said that we needed a new mother." She told him while she started choking over her tears.

"Whoa, hold on a second darling. You need to calm down." He told her soothingly before he grabbed a tissue out of the Kleenex box and gave it to her so that she could blow her nose. "Just because I said that it would be a good idea if you had a new mummy, doesn't mean that I wanted you to forget your old one." He explained to her softly while he gazed down into her eyes.

"Do you understand? Your mummy will always be a part of your life because she'll always be inside your heart, and she'll always be up there in Heaven looking down on us and watching us. I could never replace your mother even if I tried." He told her with a shake of his head. "But I know for a fact that if she was here right now she would want us to get on with our lives. And since we have to get on with ours, we have to let Harry, Ron, and Hermione do the same with theirs." He told her unaware that all three of them had entered the room just as soon as he had said their names.

"No you don't." Hermione said as she sat down on the bed beside him while Harry and Ron sat down next to her. "We promised you that we would help you raise your children. And we never break a promise. I mean yeah sure we have our own lives to live but right now we're needed back here." She said as Ron nodded.

"As usual Hermione's right. You need us and we'll always come back whenever you do." He told her.

"Well thanks guys, I really appreciate it but are you sure?" Snape inquired.

"Most definitely." Harry told him as he nodded and grinned at him.

"Well, all I can say is that I am certainly a lucky man, a proud father, and a very grateful man to have friends like you in my life." Snape said as he wrapped an arm around Harry and Hermione before he turned over to look at Ron and grinned. "C'mon Weasley, get in here." He told him as he waved a hand at him and as a smirk grew a crossed Ron's face they all embraced in a group hug.

 _…_

A couple days later it was Teddy's and Heather's real birthday and also the day that Tobey and Eve would be going back to Hogwarts with Hermione and their father. Neville and Luna agreed to watch the twins while they were away, and to take them to charm school and to the stables where there was now a beautiful black and white colt inside Harmony's stall. Eve had decided to name him BJ (Bolt Junior) because he had looked exactly like his father.

Luna was busy packing the twins their lunches for charm school while Tobey and Eve packed up their suitcases. "Daddy don't forget to sign my permission form to Hogsmeade." Eve reminded him as she handed him the paper. She had been looking forward (or rather dying) to go there all summer and there was no way that she would let him forget about it.

"I know, I won't don't worry. Right now I'm busy making sure that mine and Tobey's things are together." He told her as he grabbed Patrick's cage by the handle and heaved it towards the front door. Once Snape had everything that was his and his son's packed in the trunk of the car, Eve made sure that she had all of her things together and carried them outside while her cat Precious finished using the litterbox.

"Alright Precious, I know that you aren't going to like this and you're probably going to wind up hating me for it, but you need to get in your carrier now because my father will kill me if I end up missing my train to school." She told her as she bent down and unlatched the door before picking her up and placing her inside of it. Even though the cat tried scrambling out of her arms as fast as she could and Eve ended up getting kicked and scratched, she finally managed to get her inside of the carrier and quickly shut the door behind her.

"There, now c'mon you little rascal." She said as Precious started a round of pitiful meows while Eve carried her out to the car. Once Snape had all of her suitcases packed in the trunk of next to his and Tobey's, except for Precious who was stuck in the backseat, he signed her permission form and then bent down in front of the twin eight years old and embraced them tightly.

"Alright, I have to go now so I want you to on your best behavior and listen to Neville and Luna." He told them as he planted a kiss on each of their cheeks. "Happy birthday and I love you." He told them.

"I love you too Daddy." Heather said as she hugged him back and planted a kiss on his own cheek.

"Goodbye Teddy." Tobey said as he knelt down and gave his little brother a hug.

"See ya sis." Eve said while she hugged Heather goodbye and then Tobey and Eve switched to hug the other twin goodbye before they climbed into the car. Luna smiled as she and Neville stepped out the door and then they waved goodbye along with both of the twins as Snape pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

 **Next Time; It's a Harry Snape and a Back to The Future crossover when Harry, Neville, Luna, and the twins Teddy and Heather meet up with Doc Emmet Brown and Marty Mcfly and travel back in time to the land of the dinosaurs!**


End file.
